


疯子，骗子，瘾君子

by puyilao



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puyilao/pseuds/puyilao
Summary: 拯救自己的最好办法就是拯救别人。
Comments: 15
Kudos: 48





	疯子，骗子，瘾君子

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Lunatic, Liar, Addict](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422810) by [Deborah_Dasheen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deborah_Dasheen/pseuds/Deborah_Dasheen)



1.

 **[恐怖领带]** 这个世界上还有比一个正在发怒的维克玛警官更让人不想面对的情境吗？

 **[逻辑思维]** 有，你只需要再加上一个坤诺。

让·维克玛：“让你那个该死的跟屁虫小混球离我远一点！”

而那个*跟屁虫小混球*正梗着脖子站在他面前，攥紧了拳头在空中挥舞着：“放屁！坤诺才不是猪猡——”维克玛瞟了他一眼，小混球立马改口，“——我才不是酒鬼的跟屁虫。”

 **[五感发达]** 他刚才是不是哆嗦了一下？

 **[内陆帝国]** 没人不害怕教导主任——让·维克玛，现在他是坤诺王国里的新国王了。

 **[争强好胜]** 等等，所以“酒鬼”就不是一个12岁小屁孩不该随便乱说的禁词了吗？这很没有礼貌！而且是歧视，是对“上瘾物爱好者”的一种偏见！

 **[道德主义]** 哦，*这个时候*你又是一个高尚的道德主义支持者了——

 **[通情达理]** 你是一个糟糕的酒鬼，酒鬼没有权威和尊严。

你：“让，坤诺跟着你，只是因为他喜欢你。”

 **[逻辑思维]** 他崇拜能掌控话语权的威严角色——这是事实。

 **[五感发达]** 但是维克玛一点也不信——事实上，他已经开始翻白眼了。

“喜欢到砸了我的五周年优秀警员纪念奖章吗？”他阴恻恻地说。

你非常小声地转过头去问金：“……那是什么？”

“非常具有收藏意义和纪念意义的荣誉象征，”警督看了你一眼，补充道，“你也有一个，在你抽屉里的那个方形盒子里。”

你记起来了，是那个警徽形状的精致水晶工艺品，上面还刻着一句话——“以此嘉奖瑞瓦肖公民武装优秀警员哈里尔·杜博阿在过去五年里为瑞瓦肖做出的杰出贡献。”

 **[循循善诱]** 别说“把我的那个奖章补偿给你”这种蠢话。

“呃——要不我赔一个奖章给你？”在维克玛杀人一样的目光注视下，你的声音越来越小，“就是可能上面写的名字不太对……”

 **[循循善诱]** 操，哈里尔·杜博阿，我警告过你了。

还没等维克玛对你冷嘲热讽，坤诺就先一步打断了你。

“坤诺不需要酒鬼的施舍，”他有些紧张，说起话来支支吾吾的，“不就是五年吗，五年后我还给你一个。”

 **[通情达理]** 他真的不是故意的，他脸都红了。

可是维克玛没有生气，相反，他笑了起来。

“这可是你自己说的，”他点点头，“要是五年后你没有拿到这个奖章，老子扒了你的皮，小兔崽子。”

2.

**[逻辑思维]**

10247863913244800924628495628347662318393839588567345278406037256347289475763482392834648391578569215476236001540293740383627847126183948592746210394746281745611229540236980201332457628364823846585938272647658663627849045050010183764859314159263749457372948507893134929310247863913244800924628495628347662318394097048372672638491664839274583839588567345278406037256347289475763482392834648391578569215476236001540293740383627847126183948592746210394746281745611229540236980201332457628364823846585938272647658663627849045050010183764859314159263749457372948507893134929310247863913244800924628495628347662318394097048372672638491664839274583839588567345278406037256347289475763482392834648391578569215476236001540293740383627847126183948592746210394746281745611229540236980201332426183948592

 **[坚忍不拔]** 说人话。

 **[平心定气]** 你的大脑宕机了。

警督伸出手，在你眼前挥舞了两下。

“——什么？”你听见自己问。

金：“坤诺没有地方住，维克玛警官刚刚说，‘你带回来的麻烦，你自己解决。’”

 **[通情达理]** 换句话说，坤诺要住在你家。

 **[标新立异]** 你确定那是*家*？你确定狗窝真的能住人？

你才是狗。

 **[标新立异]** 我就是你，神经病。

你犹豫着：“反正过两天就要把他送去参加预备警员训练了，就不能让他找个旅馆住两天吗？”

“没问题啊，”维克玛懒洋洋道：“你出钱？”

警督看了一眼你的脸色，用一种洞悉了一切的语气说：“他没有。”

 **[能说会道]** 谢谢你，金，就是可能有点太*直白*了。

“那不就得了。”维克玛冷冷道。

他把正在瞪他的坤诺拎到你面前：“下班时间到了，带着你的小混球回家吧，老混球。”

警督友好地伸出手，对他说：“明天见。”

维克玛也伸出手，说：“明天见。”

3.

由于你没有车（“——并且永远也不会再有他妈的第二辆了，”让·维克玛大骂着说，“——永远！！”），好心的警督主动提出送你和坤诺一程。你在公寓门口下车，警督看了看坤诺，又看了看你。

他有些不确定地问：“你和他——你确定这真的没问题吗？”

 **[争强好胜]** 你可是超级明星大侦探，你会有什么问题？

 **[五感发达]** 你的裤兜里只有零钱，你的衣袋里只有香烟和打火机。

——什么意思？

 **[逻辑思维]** 你没有你家的钥匙。

“……”你干巴巴道，“我没带钥匙。”

坤诺：“……”

 **[同舟共济]** 他在心里想：妈的，完了，猪猡真的有个猪脑子。

金：“……”

 **[同舟共济]** 他在心里想：金·曷城，酷一点，不要让你脸上的表情看起来太过无语。

还好你还有零钱，还好警督在他的蓝色笔记本里记下来了某个人的电话号码。

**[同舟共济]** 电话铃声响起的时候，维克玛刚刚到家没多久。他把钥匙搁在鞋柜上，西装外套随手扔在沙发扶手上，中尉走过去拿起电话，歪着头夹在肩膀上，一边从酒柜里拿出酒杯和苏格兰威士忌，一边应答：“晚上好，这里是让·维克玛。”

“……晚上好。”电话另一头的人说。

维克玛中尉的动作凝固了。

“杜博阿，”他咬牙切齿道，“你除了脑子，还有什么东西不会弄丢？”

 **[从容自若]** ——浩瀚又博大的灵魂。

 **[通情达理]** 如果你今晚还想睡在家里的床上，就不要回答这个问题。

维克玛叹了口气，然后他说，对门养了一只猫，备用钥匙在它的食盆底下。

4.

你看向猫。

猫没有睡觉，它是清醒着的，你以为你在打量它？不是这样的，是猫在打量你。

 **[内陆帝国]** 你看向猫的眼睛。

它钴蓝色的眼睛像一面掺了杂质的镜子，传达出一种无机质的冷漠——里面没有任何其他东西，只有你自己的倒影，

你的直觉告诉你，你不喜欢这只猫。

 **[内陆帝国]** 容易：检定成功。

猫眨了眨眼，它说：没关系，猫也不喜欢你。

“……金？”你惊恐地转过头，看向你身旁已经无聊到开始阅读墙面小广告的警督，“你有没有听见什么声音？”

警督把自己的目光从那串电话号码上挪开，有些困惑地皱起眉毛：“什么声音？”

“就是——”你胡乱挥舞着双手，最后指向那只猫，“就是它——”

警督挑起眉毛：“你是说，猫的声音？”

你立刻点头。

警督看向猫，猫也转过头看他，然后金摇摇头，说：“不，我什么也没有听见。”

 **[循循善诱]** ——起码他努力过了。

 **[疑神疑鬼]** 你是真的听见了猫的声音，还是只是在用另一种方式自言自语？

“喂，”你问猫，“你是真的会讲话吗？”

“我不叫喂。”猫懒洋洋回答，“我不是你，我不是任何人的另一重影子，我就是我自己。”

“好吧，所以你认识我吗？”

“我真希望我从没见过你，但现实并不会事事如意——是的，我认识你，你是一个陷入中年危机的普通男人，你身上总是带着劣质香烟、酒以及失败者的气味，你会在半夜把迪斯科的音量开到最大，然后大喊大叫，直到每一个邻居都来敲你的房门。”

 **[争强好胜]** 普通？你才不是什么普通男人，你是最特殊最*独一无二*的那一个。

 **[平心定气]** 不要跟一只猫斤斤计较。

猫打了个哈欠。

“你知道我是听得见你的内心想法的，对吧？”它说。

你举起双手，做出投降的手势。

“拜托——”你无奈道，“我只是想要拿走我的家门钥匙。”

“那你为什么要跟一只猫讲话？钥匙在我的碗底，你应该自己来拿。对话并不会带给你任何回报，你在浪费你自己的时间，也在浪费我的时间——这件事毫无意义可言。”

“作为一只猫，你说话真的很刻薄。”

“作为一个人，你在内心里评价别人的时候也时常变得刻薄，可是猫并不会因此谴责你，你也不应该用这个来谴责一只猫。”

你：“所以你是什么，一个道德主义拥护者吗？”

猫：“我只是一只猫。一个沉默的见证人。”

“见证什么？”

猫甩了甩尾巴，看起来无精打采，如果它拥有一副人类躯壳的话，现在它一定在无奈地叹气。

它说：“——今晚，你也会从那具躯壳里脱离出来，走出家门，走到街上，走到你该去的地方，迎接那个苍白的影子。”

 **[疑神疑鬼]** 等等，它为什么会知道这些事？

“我不想知道，我也不关心——我只是看见了。”

“所以，你的意思是……你在梦中见过我？”

“……不，我不会做梦。”猫说，“和你们不同，我的灵魂和躯体从不分离，我存在于现实和梦境的夹缝之间，我自由游走在失落走廊的每一个角落——为此付出的代价则是终其一生都无法做梦，我的灵魂被永恒地囚禁在这副狭小缄默的外壳里了。你也见过我，只是你忘记了——没有人会记得曾经在梦里见过一只猫。”

 **[通情达理]** 中等：检定成功。

你犹豫了一会儿，然后说：“……说不定下一次做梦的时候，我会记得你的。”

猫舔了一下自己的前爪，抬起头来，看了你一眼。

“拿走你的钥匙，然后走吧。”它说。

——它结束了你们的这次对话。

你终于回过神来，挪动步伐，一步步接近这位孤独的刻薄囚犯。在它漠然的注视中，你伸出手，端起那个灰色的食盆，拿走了压在底下的那把钥匙。

坤诺脸上的表情因为嫌弃而皱成一团。

“天啊，猪猡真是个娘们——你他妈难道还会怕一只该死的猫吗？”

他拍了拍自己瘦巴巴的胸膛：“坤诺从来就不会怕猫，坤诺他妈的什么也不怕。”

 **[争强好胜]** 你就该把他留在警局睡沙发，这个天杀的小王八蛋。

5.

 **[恐怖领带]** 不要开门。

为什么？门后面有什么东西吗？

 **[恐怖领带]** 你的过去，你的失败和自我怨恨，你的愤怒和自欺欺人。

 **[逻辑思维]** 他指的是沙发垫子下面的思必得，洗衣机里的可卡因，桌子底下的伏特加瓶子，还有满地的烟头和脏衣服。

“……”

 **[反应速度]** 困难：检定失败。

可是你来不及后悔了。

你握着门把手的右手已经转动了半圈，门锁迫不及待地发出咔的一声宣告——你打开了家门。

 **[从容自若]** 如果每个人都能在身体力行前先听听他头脑里的想法，那么这世上的很多惨剧就都能够避免。

 **[坚忍不拔]** ——妈的，不要冷嘲热讽。

警督没有说话。如果说金·曷城身上有哪一种美德最值得赞扬和感激，那就是从不抱怨——他已经接受了现实，并且开始在屋子里寻找任何清洁用具存在过的踪迹。

而你在坤诺开口前捂住了他的嘴，把那些狗屎混账话都塞回他的牙齿缝里。

你从衣柜里抽出曾经用来放置干洗衣物的塑料袋，然后开始翻箱倒柜地搜刮尼古丁，乙醇，思必得，以及其他一切不该出现在未成年人面前的东西。

然后你看见坤诺坐在沙发上，皱起眉毛，从屁股底下抽出来一本书——是色情杂志。

 **[逻辑思维]** 给你一个忠告。

“……”你一点也不想听，但没人能控制自己的思维。

 **[逻辑思维]** 以后不要在坤诺面前尝试任何需要*争强好胜*的检定了。

警督走过去，从他手里抽走了那本封面不堪入目的杂志——“得把这些东西都锁起来，”你忽然说，指着衣柜里面的那个铁箱子，“我有一个保险柜，那个行不行？”

“听起来不错，”警督点了点头，“只是有一个问题。”

“什么问题？”

“——你记得密码吗？”他面无表情道。

你没有回答，你保持沉默。

 **[从容自若]** 沉默就是最好的回答。

“呃……让？”

“——又怎么了？”他不耐道。

“我就是问一下，只是问一下——你不会正好知道我的保险柜密码吧？”

维克玛：“……”

他发自内心地，深深地叹了一口气：“我到底是什么——你的备忘录吗？”

 **[同舟共济]** 这真是一种新奇的挫败感，维克玛心想。以往总是他跟在杜博阿身后问来问去，而现在杜博阿失忆了，询问的角色便换了一个人，仿佛原本那无限的耐心也跟着一起跑到他身上去了一样。

然后他报出了四个数字组合，挨个试试，他说。

你挂掉了电话，拿着那张纸，按照他说的数字一个个输入尝试，奇妙的是，你虽然对这些数字毫无印象，但是你的手指却比你的记忆抢先一步回想起来，它在键盘上浑然自若地移动着，仿佛在你的大脑报出下一个数字之前，就已经知道了它的位置。仿佛这六个数字的排列方式天生就是一条不变的真理，亘古不变地根植在你的潜意识最深处。

 **[坚忍不拔]** 这些数字到底有什么意义？它们只是数字而已。

 **[逻辑思维]** 是日期，那些数字组合是年月日，第一个日期在07年，第二个日期在15年，第三个日期在43年，最后一个日期距离最近，在45年。

 **[见微知著]** 是你的生日，她的生日，她第一次回到你身边的日子，她最后一次离你而去的日子。

最糟糕的情况并没有发生，或者说，这就是最糟糕的情况——你试到第三个组合的时候，提示音响起来。

你成功通过了密码校验。

“……”可为什么是第三个组合？

 **[逻辑思维]** 你知道答案的，哈里，又何必来问我。

 **[平心定气]** 这就是爱情。它璀璨脆弱，遥不可及，永远只存在于浅层的梦境和佛教轮回里的来世。

 **[内陆帝国]** 她不属于你。没有东西属于你。

 **[古老的爬虫脑]** ——你真是个无药可救的懦夫。

 **[边缘系统]** 一个自欺欺人的骗子。

你摸到外套口袋里的那包烟，紧紧地攥着它，描摹着它的轮廓，几乎要把它捏扁——还有一根，两根……还剩两根。你脚步踉跄地钻进洗手间把它点燃，然后把所有灰色的毒雾都吸进你干枯的肺里。

6.

让一切回归正轨花费的时间远比你预想中的长久，警督把最后一桶脏水倒进马桶的时候，天色已经彻底黯淡，街道两侧的煤气灯亮起来，让客厅里那座老式时钟上的指针盘清晰可见。已经过了九点半了。

出于礼貌，你应该挽留警督请他吃一顿太迟的晚饭。可惜的是，你不记得这附近哪里有值得推荐的餐厅，也没有钱。

“但是起码我的橱柜里还有一盒通心粉，冰箱里还剩了点没有坏掉的鸡蛋和牛肉罐头，”你看了看警督的脸色，“……这些应该也能做成一顿晚饭的，对吧？”

“是的。”警督点了点头。

好消息是，他的脸色看起来并没有很勉为其难，坏消息是——“我不会做饭。”你说。

有那么一瞬间，金的脸上出现了一种难得一见的困惑与不解，但是紧接着他反应过来，掩饰般地咳嗽一声，试图让自己听上去没有那么尴尬：

“……我也不会。”他说。

你：“……”

金：“……”

你和警督面面相觑。

坤诺转过头看看金，又转过头看看你。

“狗屎，”他说，“你们这群没用的猪猡迟早把自己饿死。”

然后坤诺站起来，挽起袖子——他做饭去了。

他的手艺远比你意想中的更加老练——你们的晚餐甚至算得上丰盛，是炒蛋，通心粉和辣牛肉汤。

 **[见微知著]** 但这又有什么可惊讶的？他生活在一个有酗酒问题的糟糕单亲家庭里，如果不靠他自己，他和那个被他捡来的妹妹早就饿死在马丁内斯的小棚屋里了。

警督看着自己面前的炒蛋，他尝了一口，然后抬起头，对坤诺说：“味道不错。”

坤诺有些受宠若惊——这还是金头一次主动跟他讲话。

“坤诺就是坤诺，”他回以得意的点头，“坤诺他妈的无所不能。”

这就是孩子，他的快乐简单而又廉价——你看着他的时候，便觉得自己伤痕累累的心，仿佛也跟着一起变得快乐了起来。

你在公寓楼下与金告别。警督把两只手背在身后，站在他的库普瑞斯锐影跟前——虽然你很不想承认，但是托坤诺的福，他看起来没有一开始那么忧心了。

“我想你们大概确实可以和平相处。”他评价道。

 **[通情达理]** 可怕的是，如果非常要在你和坤诺里面选一个的话，现在坤诺看上去更像是那个照顾人的角色了。

“那么，明天见，警探。”他说。

“明天见，金。”你说。

 **[天人感应]** 月亮正在升起，深秋的雾气正在缓缓地下沉。每个人都回到了家里，温暖的炉火，松木的香气，正在编织的毛线针摇晃不停，猫团卧在摇椅上，盯着橘黄色的火光昏昏欲睡。很快，那些光亮都会熄灭，直到只剩下最后一盏灯——是遥远天幕里的启明星，在所有人的梦境顶层闪闪发亮。

7.

警督实在是太乐观了——你和坤诺的和平相处只维持了不到一个半小时。

“该死……坤诺他妈的就是要睡床！”小混球梗着脖子瞪你。

“你给我滚去睡沙发——”你恶狠狠道，“小鬼就该有小鬼的自觉！”

坤诺指指你，又指指自己：“你是坤诺的猪猡，坤诺才是国王——而且坤诺他妈的19了。”

臭小鬼，你被他气得够呛：“你不是答应了维克玛不会再讲脏话了吗？”

“死呆子是死呆子，猪猡是猪猡，”他看上去有些心虚，目光躲闪，显然意识到自己违背了承诺，“他是那个*领头*的——坤诺只答应了他，又没有答应你。”

 **[争强好胜]** ——他，在，说，什，么。

“我才是那个荣誉警督，”你咬牙切齿道，“还是‘双重’的。”

“那只是现在，”坤诺说，“死呆子马上就要超过你了，猪头。”

“什么意思？”

“坤诺睡午觉那地方——休息室里有个混蛋小胡子，他跟一个邪恶的眼镜老头在咖啡机那里密谋，说要把死呆子调去另一个分局当什么狗屁警长，35分局还是多少来着，坤诺他妈的记不清了——数字都是狗屎，坤诺恨死数字了。”

 **[逻辑思维]** 他指的是普赖斯警长，还有尼克斯·戈特利布医生。

“……”你的脑子像生了锈，花了好一会儿工夫，才让自己勉强理解了坤诺刚刚说出来的那些话——

维克玛要升迁了。

 **[循循善诱]** 他也要离开你了。

不知道过了多久，你听见自己的声音问：“……可是这事为什么没人告诉我？”

坤诺耸耸肩，他看上去甚至有些同情你了。

“坤诺他妈的怎么知道。”他说。

他大概以为你是被警局的人集体排挤了还是怎么样——出于同情，他没有再跟你争执谁睡床谁睡沙发的问题了。

8.

 **[古老的爬虫脑]** 醒醒。不管你现在感觉怎么样，你都该醒醒了。

……天亮了吗？

 **[古老的爬虫脑]** 不，天当然没有亮，但是时间已经到了。你要坐起来，你要睁开眼睛，你要脱离这具躯壳，去到你该去的地方。

什么意思，我要死了吗？

 **[边缘系统]** ——这样的好事可不会发生在你身上，起码今晚不会。

 **[逻辑思维]** 猫总是对的。你做梦了。

我不想去，我也不想做梦，我他妈的只想睡觉。

 **[古老的爬虫脑]** 不，兄弟，你不明白，这里从来都*没有*选择。如果你不睁开眼睛面对这一切，这个夜晚就永远不会过去，天就永远不会亮。

 **[平心定气]** 起来吧，哈里，你不能错过这个——你必须要面对它。

这里不是远航路，这里是马丁内斯北路，是褴褛飞旋的一楼餐厅，加尔特正不耐烦地纠正你，一次又一次：“先生，我不是酒保，我是这里的餐厅经理。”

——我在哪里？

 **[食髓知味]** 你在酒吧。

——我又是谁？

 **[标新立异]** 你是一个将死的病人，酒精流淌在你青色的血管里，没了它，你的心脏甚至不知道该怎么跳动。

你把手伸进口袋，抖抖索索地拿出钱包，拍在吧台上。

“再来一杯——”你像每一个糟糕的酒鬼那样大喊大叫，“酒保，我要苏格兰威士忌——不要加冰！”

加尔特：“……”

 **[疑神疑鬼]** 他正在心里骂你。

你抽出腰后面别着的手枪，在他跟前晃来晃去，“看见了吗？”你粗声粗气道，“我是警察，我是侦探，我他妈就是法律——”

一只手从熨烫妥帖的袖口里伸过来，抓住了你的枪，强硬地把它从你的手里夺走。

你转过头，去看这个胆大包天的王八蛋的脸——他皱着眉毛，愤怒，担忧，充满同情和悲苦。

——他是谁？

 **[循循善诱]** 他妈的谁也不是。

 **[争强好胜]** 让他滚开。

于是你朝他大喊：“滚——都他妈给我滚——”

你明明不认识他，也不记得他的声音和面孔，可你不知道自己为什么眼眶湿润，也不知道为什么自己拿着酒杯的手在颤抖。

维克玛站在那里，他没有说话，他只是看着你。

他一次又一次地被你伤害，就像白色的幽灵在梦中一次又一次地刺穿你的心。

或许人类的本性就是如此低劣，总是贪图自己得不到的东西，却对身边正在发生的失去置之不理。

**[通情达理]** 现在，你应该说，抱歉。

可是你蠕动着嘴唇，哽咽着，喉咙里发出的声音却是：“你也要走了，你也要像他们一样，把我扔在这里烂掉，是吗？”

 **[平心定气]** ——你他妈到底在说什么？

 **[通情达理]** 你搞砸了，又一次。

维克玛的表情复杂难辨，他说：“不，是你抛弃了我们所有人，哈里。”

“哈里，我其实一直很想和你成为朋友，有的时候我觉得我们已经是朋友，但有的时候我又会觉得——这他妈不过是我在自作多情。”

 **[内陆帝国]** 不，不是这样的，他当然是你的朋友，他几乎是你过去五年里唯一的朋友了。

 **[通情达理]** 让他停下……他正在剖开他自己。

“我还记得我第一次和你一起出勤，你那天难得没有喝酒，清醒，敏锐，没有对着你的领带或者别的什么东西自言自语，你穿一件灰绿色的风衣外套，剃了胡须，露出一张没有浮肿和黑眼圈的脸。

“加姆洛克的生活就像是一部严肃而又压抑的刑侦电影，我只是一个无关紧要的警察，我的生活不在荧幕上，我的喜怒哀乐都与这部电影无关，我只是做我分内的事，当一个警察，而你不一样，哈里，你是主角——你是那个活在电影里的侦探。

“你的迷茫和痛苦都是会传染的瘟疫，你哭的时候，要让整个世界都天昏地暗，你痛苦的时候，要让所有在乎你的人都流出血来。

“没有人会把自己活成电影里的主角——除了你。”

**[同舟共济]** 有的时候连他自己都在想，他在乎的可能不是杜博阿这个人，他只是没法忍受在中途离开电影院，他要待在这里，不管结局是好是坏，他总要看到那个结局。

为此，维克玛理所当然地恨他，又理所当然地爱他——他到底还是一个这样矛盾的人。

直到有一天，他会在某个早晨闹钟响起的那一刻终于醒悟：杜博阿不会改变，他的消沉和愤怒是电影的一部分——最重要的那部分，他永远也没法放下一切，离开聚光灯和舞台，离开那个主角的位置，像他一样，做一个平凡的警察，去过平凡人应该有的正常生活。而他在此之前所做的一切努力不过是一厢情愿，徒劳无功。

然后，他会离开这个电影院，忘记这部电影，也忘记那个穿着灰绿色风衣，难得没有喝醉的侦探……

这一天会到来的，只是不是这一次，它可能是下一次，或者下下次……它总会到来的，只是时间问题。

“……算了，我跟你说这些干什么，”维克玛疲惫地垂下肩膀，沉闷又悲苦，像棵枯死的老树，“反正你从来不会在乎。”

 **[通情达理]** 你在乎，你当然在乎，起码这一次，你会试着努力去在乎——

 **[食髓知味]** 可是伏特加和龙舌兰麻痹了你的舌头，威士忌和杜松子酒堵住了你的喉咙，一整个秋天的雨水都堆积在你的胃里。你什么也说不出来，你只是坐在那里，眼睁睁地看着他离开。

 **[能说会道]** 炼狱：检定失败。

“……”

 **[循序善诱]** 他要走了。

 **[通情达理]** ——这次或许真的是最后一次了。

维克玛说：“再见。”

他没等你回答——他早就不再需要你的回答了，维克玛中尉放下枪，拿起那件外套，转过身，推开褴褛飞旋的大门，头也不回地朝着下雨的街道走去。

**[天人感应]** 他走进潮湿寒冷的夜里，降下的雨水打湿了他的肩膀，溅起的积水淋湿了他的裤脚，每一盏路灯都在目送他远去，每一颗星星都沉默不语。

9.

你痛苦又惊惶地挣扎着醒来，尝试了好几次才抓住了床头的闹钟，费劲睁开眼去看——是凌晨三点五十七分。

你伸出手，去拿床头柜上的那包烟，你的心脏在狂跳——还剩一根，还有一根。但是你转过头，另外两样东西进入了你的视线，是钥匙和硬币。

你狂奔到公寓楼下，抓着那可怜的一分钱，在深秋夜晚的冷风中发着抖拨通了那个号码。

电话在铃声响到第十二下的时候被接通了，维克玛站在电话线的另一头，他没有说话，只是困倦又愤怒地呼吸。

“……”

你开口打破沉默：“对不起。”

“……”维克玛压下自己的怒火，就像咽下一瓶浓度太高的酒精，然后他叹气，声音无奈又疲惫，“你惹上什么麻烦了——你又喝酒了吗？”

“不，不是的，我没有喝酒，也没有闯祸……我只是有些话，我一定要说出来——我不能让它们就这样烂在肚子里。”

维克玛只是安静地聆听。

“让，我知道我是个什么样的人——我就是个烂人，一个无可救药的疯子，骗子，瘾君子，有的时候我觉得全世界他妈根本没人爱我，因为我本来就不值得——但这才是那个真正混账的想法，你……还有迈诺特，你们一直忍受着我，从没有一次离我远去，可我却一直表现得那么混蛋——

 **[边缘系统]** 你只记得谁抛弃了你，你甚至不记得迈诺特的全名。

 **[能说会道]** ——你叫她马脸女人。

“……我不知道该怎么说，或许事到如今，说什么都已经没有用了，但我只是想告诉你，我很抱歉——可我真的在乎，我会努力去在乎的，我保证。”

“该死的，自从你失忆之后，你他妈就一直在道歉……”

“……对不起，”你又一次说。

“我不要你的对不起，哈里，我只要你每天上班，下班，好好活着——而不是哪一天我醒过来，发现你不见了，只能到每一个酒吧和巷子的垃圾堆里去翻你的尸体。”

 **[内陆帝国]** 或者吸毒过量，淹死在浴缸里。

“明天，我会按时上班的。我一定会出现的。”

“你爱来不来。”

“让。”

“嗯？”

“你一直都是我的朋友——我是说，我们当然是朋友，对吧？”

电话那边的人似乎微不可察地笑了一下。

“滚去睡你的觉吧，你个王八蛋。”他说。

10.

你在第二天见到了坤诺描述中的混蛋小胡子——普赖斯警长正站在维克玛的桌子前，同他讲话。

 **[五感发达]** 他穿一套洗过很多次的灰蓝色警长制服，警徽别在胸袋上，这是个中等身高，身材瘦削的男人，他的脸庞轮廓看起来并不是*纯粹*的瑞瓦肖人：虹膜灰绿，鼻尖低垂，眉骨高耸，两只眼窝深陷下去，让他看起来严肃又阴沉。

 **[通情达理]** 难怪坤诺会害怕他，这的确不是一张和蔼和亲的脸。

 **[循循善诱]** 还有他的那些*名声*。

“你确定？”托勒密·普赖斯问。

“是的。”维克玛平静地回答他，“我确定。”

警长耸了耸肩，那好吧，他说。

然后他径直朝你走过来，把手里拿着的那个浅蓝色档案夹搁在了你的桌子上。

 **[五感发达]** 是案件文档，警局档案通用资料夹，里面包括了五张表格和两张详情报告单。有一张硬卡纸没有夹好，露出一个角：墙壁，血渍，半个手指——是受害人的现场照片。

 **[逻辑思维]** 你的工作来了。

他打量了你一眼，似乎在评估你今天有没有喝酒：“这个案子，你和金搭档，没有问题吧？”

“本来你的搭档应该是维克玛，不过刚才我和他聊过了，他一点也不介意把这个机会让给曷城警探，”他补充道，“顺便一提，我觉得那是‘我受够杜博阿了，让新来的去受这份罪吧’的意思。”

“……”

你终于忍不住开口，问他维克玛之后的去向：“我听说让要升迁了，他会被调去哪里，35分局吗？”

“——你说维克玛？他没告诉你？”普赖斯警长诧异道，“他昨天拒绝了这次升迁——现在他也是一位荣誉警督了。”

11.

在这个昏昏欲睡的中午，特兰特·海德斯塔姆端着黑咖啡姗姗来迟，和他一同到来的还有一个被邮寄过来的包裹。他一面笑着和办公室里的其他人打着招呼，一面径直走过来，把那个纸箱子放在了你的桌子上。

“我猜你大概不会介意我偷看了一下寄件人地址？”他笑眯眯地，不带半点歉意地耸耸肩，“马丁内斯北路22号——你有什么东西落在褴褛飞旋了吗，警官？”

 **[逻辑思维]** 中等：检定失败。

你满头雾水地接过那个箱子，拿起裁纸刀把它拆封。

——妈的，是两件皮夹克。

 **[能说会道]** 花花世界我一人干翻。

 **[从容自若]** 弱水三千我只取一尿饮。

在办公室里所有人的注视下，你把其中一件夹克塞给坐在你对面的倒霉兄弟，说：“金，你把外套落在旅店了——快穿上，然后我们去出现场。”

警督：“……”

 **[同舟共济]** 金·曷城在这一刻切身地体会到了维克玛警官在过去的五年里所曾遭受过的痛苦，维克玛之前所曾展现出来的那种过分情绪化的愤怒（他对杜博阿说：“你这个喜欢指使别人的狗杂种……”）在此时竟显得如此亲切——

他深吸一口气，然后他说：“谢谢。”

——让·维克玛看着他的眼神堪称钦佩了。

12.

这个案子远比你之前接手过的那些要简单许多。你和警督调查完现场，回到警局的时候，天色还没有完全暗下来，那大半个太阳还挂在地平线上。

“我觉得这次案件应该取名叫‘忏悔墙前的圣迪斯马’。”

“不，”警督有他自己的想法，“我觉得还是‘无首蟊贼’更加合适。”

路过停车场的时候，你下意识地停下了脚步，发现有两个人，一高一矮，正站在车前等你，是迈诺特和坤诺。

 **[逻辑思维]** ——坤诺要走了。

 **[内陆帝国]** 他们在等你，做最后的告别。

茱蒂特会开车把他送去加姆洛克南边的麦镇，在那里，他会接受长达两年的预备警员训练课程。

 **[争强好胜]** 可喜可贺，你终于摆脱这个烦人的小混球了。

“……坤诺要去别的地方当国王了，”他低着头，伸脚踢车边的小石子，“从今天起，你就是自由的猪猡了。”

你问他：“你会照顾好自己的，对吗？”

“当然，”他点点头，嘟囔着，“坤诺不管什么时候，不管在什么地方，都可以活得很好。”

茱蒂特朝你们笑了一下，她打开车门，招呼坤诺爬上了副驾驶座。

车开动了。引擎在振动，地面在摇晃，轮胎和排气管发出噪音，树叶纷纷从车顶棚上掠过，坤诺扒在车窗上，转过头看你。

——他在等待。

 **[通情达理]** 你知道他需要什么。

 **[内陆帝国]** 一个道别。

 **[同舟共济]** 就是现在。

“再见，库诺·德鲁伊特——”你朝他大喊，“再见——”

“……”坤诺咬紧了牙齿，他瞪着眼睛，想要忍住自己的眼泪，可是他失败了。

 **[五感发达]** 他无法控制地哽咽着，一句话也说不出来，却仍旧固执地扭着头，直直看向你的眼睛。

真是奇妙，维克玛和金做了那么多的努力，都没有成功战胜她苍白羸弱的影子，但是坤诺通红的眼眶和皱成一团的哭泣的脸，却使你感到一种解脱，一种神圣的救赎，他的眼泪从面颊上滚落下来，变成滔天的洪水，从远航路的尽头汹涌而来，淹没了白色的人行道，淹没了录像租赁店，淹没了那个秋天的风声和雨水，淹没了她洁白的礼服和发着光的荆棘花冠。

他回过头，看你一眼，一眼，再一眼。

你尚未出生的女儿在他的眼睛里扎了根，所有被抛弃和遗忘的幼小灵魂都在他的哽咽里放声哭泣。

那个白日梦降临在了你的身上，你开始无法克制地颤抖，像所有父亲第一次看到他生命的延续，他无法预测的未来——他襁褓里刚刚出世的孩子。

他的人生会走向一条截然不同的道路，没有酒瓶的碎片和殴打的青瘀，也没有在那堆衣服和肮脏被褥下酣然沉睡的巨大野兽，公寓的窗户打开了，他从那里一跃而下。

你是个疯子，骗子，瘾君子，但是在这一刻，你是英雄，是父亲，是一个孩子的救世主。

坤诺忽然从车窗里探出半个身子，挥着手，用尽全力在凌冽的风里朝你大喊。

 **[五感发达]** 极易：检定成功。

北加姆洛克的太阳在他的呼喊声中片片碎裂，每一束光芒都在湮灭，每一块碎片都在瓦解。

他的身影缩小着，缩小着，直到人群和树桠阻拦了你的眼睛，直到承载着他的那辆锐影和最后一块破碎的太阳一起下坠，彻底消失在漆黑地平线的尽头。但你知道他会回来的，就像候鸟张开翅膀，穿过北方的松树林，就像海龟从礁石上跨过，迈进沙滩里，就像他大喊着的那句话，时至今日，仍在你的视网膜上熊熊燃烧——总有一天，我会回到你身边。

金想要叫你回到大楼里去，他转过头来，看向了你。

而你一动不动，正在流泪。


End file.
